1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crankcase ventilation for an internal combustion engine as well as a tank ventilation conduit for a motor vehicle and a connection system for a fluid conduit containing fuel vapor or a combustion gas in a motor vehicle and comprising a non-detachable plug connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since many years, regulations require that ventilation means of the crankcase of internal combustion engines in motor vehicles are not connected to the atmosphere, but to the intake duct of the internal combustion engine such that combustion gases entering into the crankcase and engine oil mixed with the combustion gases can be sucked in and burned by the engine. In this way, a pollution of the environment due to leaking uncleaned combustion gases and leaking engine oil can be prevented.
As described for example in DE 38 24 791 A1, a ventilation conduit for a crankcase ventilation mostly comprises a conduit which is formed as a hose or pipe and leads from a crankcase ventilation point to the intake duct, such as the throttle body, of the internal combustion engine. However, if the ventilation conduit is not properly connected or is for example accidentally not being connected during repair or maintenance of the internal combustion engine, gases escape from the crankcase into the environment such that a pollution of the environment occurs. Due to increasingly stringent environmental regulations, such a situation must be prevented in a secure manner.
It has been contemplated to integrate sensors into the ventilation conduit, in order to detect an error state of the ventilation conduit based for example on a throughput or pressure variation and to record an error code and/or to activate a warning lamp. However, a safety device of this type is complicated and costly. In addition, such a safety device only provides information about the error state, but cannot prevent the internal combustion engine from being operated despite of the error and thus cannot prevent the environment from being adversely affected.
Accordingly, the same applies for conduits containing fuel vapor, such as fuel ventilation conduits. In this case as well, fuel vapor must be prevented from leaking into the environment.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to provide a crankcase ventilation, a tank ventilation conduit and a corresponding connection system for a fluid conduit, which in a secure manner can prevent any pollution of the environment due to a ventilation conduit not properly connected.